gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force Monthly 1
Action Force Monthly #1 was released in June 1988. Original material Double Bluff Cobra's Crimson Guard have stormed a London embassy and captured the Ambassador. Roadblock bursts through the door with a machine gun, followed by Leatherneck through the window whilst Sci-Fi, in a hotel room two miles away, uses his laser rifle to snipe down the Guardsman holding the Ambassador. The other two finish of the Crimson Guard and take the Ambassador to safety. Meanwhile Lady Jaye, Flint and Footloose seek to intercept the Cobra transport due but the helicopter turns away. The pilot - Tomax - was telepathically warned by Xamot who is disguised in the street. Although their mission was failed they have planted a homing beacon on their captured armour and so can track down the Action Force base. Xamot boards a van containing several B.A.T.s to do the job. At the Action Force base Trent congratulates the team on rescuing the Ambassador and capturing Cobra hardware. He dismisses all bar Footloose who is officially going on holiday but in fact undertaking a dangerous mission. Meanwhile Sci-Fi discovers the homing beacon and Lady Jaye crushes it. Footloose goes up to the tube station the base is near and boards a train but on board he encounters several B.A.T.s. In the base Sci-Fi reports Footloose has returned and verifies entry. Suddenly the base is stormed by B.A.T.s whilst Tomax and Xamot escort Footloose at gunpoint. Sci-Fi is about to sound an alarm by Lady Jaye prevents him as the "bluff" will only work once the entire team is inside the base. The Cobras start exploring but suddenly several of the B.A.T.s are destroyed by ceiling mounted lasers and Footloose uses the distraction to free himself. The remain B.A.T.s are destroyed and the twins run, coming to Trent's office. They hope to find something to salvage the operation but all they spot is a photograph mounted on the desk. They escape before the Action Force team enters the office. Later Trent confirms that the bluff has worked, confirming base security and allowing them to get samples of B.A.T.s. They now also have photographs of the twins, making it harder for them to operate. Meanwhile on a tube train heading into the suburbs the twins comment the mission was not a total failure as they have a photo of Trent and his daughter. They hope to "prove our superiority over Cobra Commander's favourite, Zartan." As they get off at a station a passenger who was sitting near them changes into Zartan... Featured characters Errors *During the story, Tomax wears Xamot's costume, while Xamot wears Tomax's costume and has the scar in the wrong cheek. Items of note * Double Cross In the Mediterranean a World War 2 era Nazi plane is brought to the surface. From a nearby ship Shipwreck and Doctor Forbes watch and comment that it took longer to bring up than expected so they set off by dinghy to investigate, being cast off by Thornton, the owner of the ship. As they head over Forbes explains about his flotation balloons and pumps used for raising sunken vessels which Action Force are interested in, hence Shipwreck's presence. Forbes explains that Thornton was interested in this particular plane as his father shot it down during the war. Meanwhile on the vessel the crew are gunned down by Thornton, now wearing the uniform of a Cobra Lamprey, and another Lamprey. They then fire on the dinghy, killing Forbes and wounding Shipwreck. They launch their own dinghy whilst Shipwreck swims underwater and enters the plane. Inside he finds a crate which he opens using an Iron Cross from a Nazi corpse. The crate is full of gold, hence the plane is heavier than anticipated. Thornton and the Lamprey arrive and break through the hull so Shipwreck leaps back underwater and sabotages the cables linked to the flotation balloons. The plane starts sinking again and the crates fall onto the two Cobras, trapping them. Shipwreck surfaces and boards the Cobra dinghy. He throws the Iron Cross back into the sea. Featured characters Errors * Items of note * Reprinted material * Six pages of "Ancient Relics!" part one from Transformers #125. Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the Skystriker XP-14F & Ace, Dragonfly XH-1 & Wild Bill and F.A.N.G. Errors * Items of note * The centre pages contain a "mini-poster" of the cover artwork. Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues